Entertainment
by KriyssyBee
Summary: Random small pieces...Should all go with chatbox on RPG...in some way or form... It's complete less there's something else I'm able to put in here.
1. To Get Revenge or Not To?

"Shopping spree! My treat!" She heard loudly as she pulled the covers over her medium caramel brown hair.

"Go away! I mean it!" She barked from beneath the covers as the one known and three unknown figures approached the bed. "I'm not going anywhere!" Her voice cracked in sadness slightly.

"Kriyssy, come on," the blonde said in a concerned voice sitting beside the completely covered up brunette female. "We need to get you out of this room, away from the Ben and Jerry's, and back to having fun with your friends." Her hand placed gingerly on her friend's covered head.

She was too concerned with blocking them that she forgot about the blonde sitting on the bed beside her. _The same friends that screw me over while I'm vacationing with my semi-crazy overly dramatic distant family, the same ones Jamie basically said I had to visit…I'd rather fucking not and say I didn't as well. All of them can go to Hell with those two._ She pulled the covers tighter around her, upset and hurt about what had happened while she was away. To her dismay she was still away, but two of her guy friends had brought her two best girl friends to her by poofing and stayed with them as well. She knew that if Jude was there that both Ryan and Gabriella would be with her . The other guy she hadn't figured out who he was yet.

"Kriystalynn Taylor! I heard that!" Jude's voice held a mixture of shock and hurt as she withdrew her hand.

"You're going to let that ruin all of the friendships you have? One friend's bad mistake/actions ruin many friendships?" His voice was low, a tad harsh, and he looked at her with a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"One of my best friends, the first one I called my sister, along with the guy who claimed he loved me!" She yelled sitting straight up and glaring at the two blond haired, blue eyed males at the foot of the bed. She turned to the one and her voice saddened dramatically as she said, "Jamie was right…I don't know what love really is." She scoffed at the thought of her brother being right and tried to convince herself it was a nightmare as she laid back down only to hid under the covers once more. "Just…just…leave." Looking into Reid's pale blue eyes only seemed to remind her of looking into his best friend's blue ones, which hurt her more than she wanted to admit.

"Kriys." She heard Gabriella's and Ryan's voices at the same time, both holding concern.

"Jeez, Kriystalynn, you're more bummier than usual." She felt the covers get pulled off of her and glared at her brunette friend, Gabriella, who stood holding the sheets beside where Jude was seated.

"Did I stutter?!" She threw the closest thing to her at Reid and Ryan, hitting Ryan upside his head and Reid in his shoulder. "I'll say it again only slower, just in case I may have. Just. Leave."

"No can do, Kriys Cadoodle," Ryan said as he picked up the glaring brunette with a smile. Before she started to struggle in his arms he added, "We're taking you out dancing. Girls, that includes you as well Reid." Reid glared at him and punched Ryan in the shoulder as Kriystalynn started kicking at Ryan and anyone close to him. "Get the clothes."

Protesting through the whole ordeal only delayed what she knew was going to happen, and got her poked in the eye by her own eyeliner that Gabriella was trying to put on her. She glared at them all in the mini blue jean skirt and the white camisole shirt with the small blue jean vest over top of it. Her hands were placed firmly on her slender waist as they approached her yet again.

"I'm not going! I refuse to go! Dress me up like Slut Barbie all you want, but I'm not lea…" She stopped talking as Reid got that familiar look in his eyes, while the others stopped. "What…no. Don't you dare." She started to back away from Reid as he kept approaching her and her orange-brown eyes narrowed at him. "I mean it, Play Boy! Touch me and you're Frog Soup!!"

"I do so love eating frog anything, Hot Stuff." His tone changed to his usual playful one as he stepped closer. "Besides…you wouldn't use on me…" He paused before grabbing her waist. "Precious, I'm older." He smirked down at her after looking at the two girls behind him and winking. "And more experienced at it."

"I'm not kid…" Reid's sudden movement of picking Kriystalynn up and throwing her over his shoulder cut her sentence off.

"He's going to get it, Babe," Jude said looking over at Gabriella. "She's started plotting his demise as well."

"Been nice knowing you, Peroxide," Gabriella said as she moved toward the door with Ryan and Jude.

"Put me down you…you…you Play Boy Bunny!"

He chuckled. "Best you could come up with?" He followed the others out the door with the kicking, hitting, and screaming Kriystalynn still slung over his shoulder. "Feisty. I like that." He used his free hand to swat her backside.

Gabriella winced. "Mine hurts just from hearing it." She looked back with Ryan and Jude just in time to see Reid drop Kriystalynn falling to the hallway floor with beside her.

Kriystalynn glared at him. "Do that again and watch what happens."

Jude helped Kriystalynn up while Ryan and Gabriella helped Reid to his feet. Afterward they made their way to Jamie's Jaguar, forcing Kriystalynn in the backseat in between Ryan and Reid. She growled annoyingly as they made their way to the closest bar, using Jamie's new GPS to locate it and to get them there. Kriystalynn rolled her eyes as Gabriella parked Jamie's car in front of a parked old bar and got out. Reid had threatened her earlier that if she refused to get out of the car that he'd throw her over his shoulder again, so reluctantly she got out and followed them inside slowly.

She threw a hand over her mouth trying to hold back the gag that threatened to come when she smelled the ripe scent of stale beer that filled her senses. She shook her head and followed the small group to the bar, not saying aloud that she was all ready half smashed from about fifteen minutes before they showed up. She let Ryan order her another beer, not picking up on the conversation that he was trying to start with her. She was trying to ignore it just incase it was about him, which she really didn't want to discuss. Her orange-brown eyes scanned the area and found Ryan had left to go dance with Jude while Gabriella danced with Reid, the sight making her turn back and order another strong shot which seemed to catch the attention of a sandy brown haired teenage boy sitting right beside her.

"Wanna dance?" He asked a sexual implication laced in his smooth sounding voice.

"Long as your name isn't Tyler or Anthony I'd love to."

He gave a short light hearted laugh. "No, it's neither of them. My name's actually Isaiah or Izzy for short. If that helps any."

"Actually…" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled over at him. "Here or somewhere more…alone?"

"Hmmm…" He looked her up and down slowly noticing her crossing her legs. Without a second thought he looks back at her face and grins. "Alone sounds nice, Babe." He offered her a hand out to her as he stood up, smiling when she took it allowing him to pull her into him. "Let's blow this joint."

She walked out with him and heard foot steps running toward them. Two different hands grasped down on her shoulders, one on each, pulling her back and away from Isaiah. She glared at Jude knowing that she knew Kriystalynn wasn't drunk enough not to know better, although she was pretty close, but she was drunk enough not to care. She watched Gabriella shake her head before hugging Kriystalynn.

"Kriys," Jude whispered glancing over at Isaiah, who was looking extremely confused. "He's an equivalent to Aaron Abbott."

"You don't really want to do this." Gabriella let go of her brunette friend and looked at her pleadingly.

"Why the hell not?" Kriystalynn's eyes teared. "It's not like I have this non-cheating and loving boyfriend to come home to. Personally I'm not sure I have anything but family to come back to."

A hand collided with her face and Kriystalynn glared at it's blonde owner. "Damn it, Kriystalynn!" You have Gabby, Ryan, Reid, and I. Not to mention Caleb, Rachael, Samantha and quite a few more of us. Don't we mean anything anymore?"

"Caleb and Reid are Tyler's friends. Ryan has you two. Rachael is with Caleb so that's a bit self explanatory, and Sammie…She's now Samantha Adams, so she's family. So I don't see ho…"

"Damn it, Kriys," Gabriella said slapping her across the face as well. "Think for a second! We're your friends as well."

Kriystalynn sighed not wanting to argue or fight with them. She headed back inside and ordered another drink just moments before Ryan, Gabriella, and Jude tried to get her to dance with them. She refused. After they left she crossed her arms, laid them on the counter, and then placed her forehead on her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she tried to hide it by moving her head further into her arms. She just wanted it to be over. To end up as this huge nightmare that wasn't ever going to happen.

She sat up slowly and wiped her eyes felling two arms wrap around her shoulders. "Don't touch me," she mumbled pushing whoever it was away and downing her drink.

"You'll end up like Jame, Kriyssy Kriys." His blue eyes looking over at her with concern.

"Strangely I don't care…nor do I like this caring side of Reid Adrian Garwin." She went to order another but Reid stopped her.

"It's not going away," Reid said hugging her once more. "No matter how drunk you get…it's not going to change the fact that it happened, Little Mermaid."

She hated that nickname and Reid used to love to use it. She could tell Reid was drunk, well more smashed than she was. "That would be the drink that would make me totally unsober. Bartender, one more str…"

Reid's lips crashed onto hers, stopping her from completing her sentence and shocking her. The bartender, however, sat the drink in front of her as Reid pulled away. Kriystalynn grabbed the alcoholic beverage at the same time as him. She glared at him and snatched it away from his grip. As she pressed the clear crystal glass to her lips he grabbed her wrist and kept her from drinking it down.

"Don't do it." His voice remained calm as he spoke. "Just come and dance with me, please? She stared at Reid in shock and glanced at the other three as they danced and watched them at the same time. "just one dance and I'll leave you alone. I promise."

"Two conditions that are non-negotiable. One: no mentioning it, OK?"

"Agreed. The second one is?"

"I get to finish this drink. Do we have a deal?"

Reid looked at her before sighing and saying, "Deal, but that's your last one."

"Listen to you…You are sounding a little like Caleb," she said and downed her drink, allowing Reid to lead her to the dance floor after it was gone.

She was getting bored with the whole dancing thing, something she never thought would happen, and began slowly dancing with Reid toward the nearest door. She was feeling the full effect of the alcohol running through her system, but she pulled away from him and headed toward the bathroom. As she locked herself in the stall she head the door open again and heard Reid's voice echo through the empty bathroom. She managed a swift reply before popping in one of the pain killers she'd managed to shove in the pocket of her mini skirt.

She heard Jude yelling at her, but ignored it as she swallowed it without a drink. Her head pounding slightly as she stood up and opened the door, hoping Reid wasn't in the bathroom with her. Looking around and not spotting anyone, not even Reid, she let her eyes fall black and using to block Jude from knowing what was going through Reid's and hers minds. Not wanting to feel the end result she pulled out another pain killer and used to make her own alcoholic shot. She popped the pain killer in her mouth, the last one she had on her, and chased it with the shot.

She hadn't tested the alcohol and drug theory, but the one night she had to use when she got there her mother's second cousin gave her one of her pain killers after hearing Kriystalynn screaming in her room. It stopped the pain long after Kriystalynn's second cousin to heal her, not asking questions about how she got the lashes. She wasn't over what she'd call addicted, only taking it when she used and that wasn't very often.

"Kriys, you OK?" Gabriella asked peeking in the bathroom and seeing Kriystalynn give a startled jump.

"Yeah…I just drank a bit too much," she lied as she headed toward the door.

"Are you sure that's all it was?" Jude had told Gabriella that she could no longer hear what Kriystalynn was thinking.

"Yeah, I'm better now." She took Gabriella's are and headed back to where Jude, Ryan, and Reid were dancing. "Let's get back to our dancing partners."

Gabriella gave Kriystalynn a hug before they went back to dancing again. She danced with Reid, slowly moving them toward the door. When he caught on he pulled her closer with a smirk placed upon his lips, stumbling a bit toward the Jaguar. Both drunk and the pain killers working their way into her system, while the whole time her eyes a dark orange while she continued to let the power run through her and hiding the fact she was still using. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Let's leave them the car," Kriystalynn said wrapping her arms and legs around him as he picked her up. She wasn't thinking straight enough to realize she was suggestion him to 'poof' them back to the place she was staying at.

"Sounds good to me." He held her closer as he poofed them to their destination, pressing his lips roughly against hers.

The flow of power rushing through her pushing her toward addiction, the strange and weird feeling of his lips pressed against hers, and the impulse to pull away was drowned out as the alcoholic drug mixture. She slowly felt her head spinning and her focus blurring as they started stripping each other of their clothing. She moaned as he bit harshly at her neck, and the small conscious part told her he was sobering up not to mention that they were kicking in faster than before. His hands roaming over her curves sent her thoughts of what was happening to her to the back of her mind.

She felt him pull back and heard the concern tone in his voice as he asked her if she was all right. She nodded but backed away from him in her lace like silky bra and underwear set. She took a deep breath as she tried to keep her composure, and knew that this wasn't what she wanted.

"I…I can't do this…Not to Tyler." She shook her head as the tears fell and streamed down her cheeks. "Because…I…I love him."

Reid sat beside her in his boxers and groaned. "Hang over's starting and I can't believe what was going to happen…" He turned his attention to Kriystalynn as she started to shake a little. "Kriys?" He didn't get a response. "Kriys." Still got nothing. "Kriyssy!"

"Get…Carmen," was all she could manage before her eyes turned to their normal color and she passed out.

Reid rushed out the door and headed to find Carmen, Kriystalynn's second and a healer, not caring that he was in his boxers. He felt like he'd searched the entire house before he found the dark brunette female with dark green eyes. Explaining in enough details that she knew what was going on, causing her to run off to where Reid left Kriystalynn without making sure Reid was behind her. Carmen spotted Kriystalynn's lifeless body leaning against the wall like a doll. She glared at her and leaned toward her, knowing exactly what she had done. Placing her hand hard against the petite brunette's chest and began healing her, the process slowed by the extensive damage Kriystalynn had managed to cause to herself.

"Talk to her," Carmen said as she turned toward Reid, finished with what she'd been doing. "Before she decides that maybe calling me was the worse decision of her life." She headed out the door, stopping when she heard Kriystalynn coughing up a storm and then hearing her throw up. "You're welcome…Don't be the dumb ass bitch again or I'll leave you to the fate you seemed to have wanted."

Kriystalynn just looked up at her pitifully as she leaned over the edge of the bed after emptying her stomach contents on the floor.

Reid glared at her, but sat beside her.

"Guess you give me the speech now, huh? How stupid that decision was? What was going through my head? Don't I care what those closest to me want?"

"Looks like you have it memorized," he said softly pulling her into his side. "He loves you…Whether you believe that right now or not. He really does."

She looked over at him and said, "Now I can't answer them…" She sighed and pulled her legs against her. "Reid? Thank you…for not just leaving me." She looked down at her knees. "I would have let myself die…Only because I'm not sure what to do. I mean…I want to kill them, but at the same time I just want to die because I hate this feeling."

Reid kissed the top of her head brotherly and just sat there with her until the others came back. Reid had his pants on and Kriystalynn was wearing one of her night shirts by that time and the floor had been cleaned up. After that she let them calm her down from the emotional roller coaster type mood swing that she seemed to be on. Although she knew that talking to him was going to be harder than anything that she could even try to imagine at that moment.

Kriystalynn never expected to be hit with a surge of pain like what happened after her usage earlier. She couldn't get anything out before she was screaming in pain and curling into a ball. Ryan grabbed her, pulling her up into his arms rushing toward Jamie's car with the others following him. Reid was filling them all in on what had happened as Carmen climbed in the back seat with them.

* * *

**Author's note: This is something I was pushed into writing by my evil muse that's on the fritz this morning. Came up with it after listening to an Eminem song…Which explains the evil thing. Not wanting it to be added, so it's like a if it's liked by Jude and Gabby thing…if not it is it's own little thing with no relation to the earlier piece…well it does, but it's not…OK…whatever…It is but it isn't part of the story thing. =\ So…yeah…**

**OK…Kriystalynn is at the hospital. Reid's on the phone talking to Tyler, possibly filling him in on what happened even if Kriystalynn told him not to. Ryan is talking to Caleb and Rachael. Ryan, Jude, and Gabriella were informed about what happened on the ride there and the doctors are preparing the release papers.**

**…*We're arguing over what this conversation is about. The muse wants to make it so she used to be pregnant, and not knowing it, then miscarry because of the what she did…However I don't like that idea…So I might change it, assuming I don't mention anything about it. So…here's what we came up with.**

**P.S: Carmen is really one of my distant cousins. One of the more normal ones that I visited….Which is saying a lot, considering she's one of like four of the more normal ones.**

**OK…Back to what I was doing.**

* * *

**Addition (Only because it won't go away):**

* * *

"You OK, Kiddo?" Carmen asked looking down at her brunette cousin. "I thought I healed you completely. I really don't know what happened."

Jude sat on one side of the bed and Gabriella sat on the other. "Kriys, why don't you tell us what happened?" Jude asked as she turned to Gabriella.

Gabriella was messing with the blanket to keep from going off about Kriystalynn's unnecessary usage. "Just what happened to make Carmen heal you in the first place," Gabriella said trying to keep her voice calm.

"It started with the drinking before you guys got her, which continued over into when you pushed me into going out with you all. After that it was a pain pill, using to block Jude, another pill, using to make a shot chaser, and then everything kicking in and my eyes going normal. I told Reid to get you Carmen, but I guess maybe…after everything…I'm too scared of what's going to happen, of actually losing the only guy I love more than anything, that I just gave up subconsciously."

The girls looked at her as if unsure what to say, before Gabriella hugged her. "That doesn't explain you ending up here."

"Stomach hurt…Guess there was just too much going on with me that Carm's healing powers didn't work like they usually would." Something about that seemed off to her, but it was the only thing she could come up with that didn't involve any other form of torture for her.

"Are you sure?" Jude asked as she gave Kriystalynn a hug as well.

She nodded her head and leaned back against the bed. "Now…we wait." Pain shot through her stomach for a brief second before subsiding.

"I felt that…it wasn't nothing. What is going on?"

"You're guess, at this point, would be as good as mine. Honest."

Carmen looked over at her before kissing her forehead. "It's gone now though…Completely gone, Kriys Kadoodle."

"Whatever, Carmen." Kriystalynn rolled her eyes and waited to be let out there.

"Miss Taylor," the doctor said as he walked into the room, "I'm sorry to tell you that we are unable to release you tonight. We can release you tomorrow, hope it doesn't cause an inconvenience to you."

Kriystalynn opened her mouth to say something but leaned back against the bed and groaned. "Fine."

* * *

**Author's note (Again): Now my muse doesn't want to finish it…Well more like me and Kriys tied up Kriys's muse and stuck her in the closet til she changed the ending…Kriys wasn't thrilled by her suggestion…So…no miscarriage. =) Which I like…I think she is letting it end with nothing more than an unplanned suicide attempt that Kriystalynn hadn't meant to do.**

* * *


	2. Finding Out

* * *

_**OK...This is a continuation of the first one and the next addition will be a continuation to this and pretty much this all is from events in the chatbox from the covenant RPG site, or came straight from it. So, not everyone that's in these belongs to me. Kriystalynn and Jamie are mine, but I loaned him to a friend to play (just in the cbox though)... OK. Love you guys and here's the conversation.**_

* * *

**Kriys: ***Climbs on her bike, Adjusting the helmet and starts it up* Might as well....*texts Tyler* _Hi. 33 Kriyssy Kriys_

**Tyler: ***smiles and texts her back* _Hey... I'll be at your house in ten. Just got done with dinner at the 'rents house..._

**Kriys: ***Texts back* _I'll beat you there. Ah...dinner with the rents...Sounds fun. _*Puts up kick stand and heads toward her house*

**Tyler: ***Grins and gets in to Hummer, Replies* _Maybe quicker.... love you..._

**Kriys: ***Glances down at text, Replies quickly* _u 2...bike...c u there. _*Speeds up to the speed limit*

**Tyler: ***Speeds to Kriys' house*

**Kriys: ***Pulls up and turns off engine and puts the kick stand down, Still straddling the parked bike* M'eh...*Takes off helmet, Puts it on seat in front of her* I love riding this thing.

**Tyler: ***Pulls in behind her and gets out of his truck, Runs up behind her and scoops her up*

**Kriys: **Ah!....*Gets scooped up* Hey...

**Tyler: ***Grins and kisses her cheek* Hey beautiful.

**Kriys: ***Smiles* Hey yourself handsome.... *Hugs him* I missed you.

**Tyler: ***Hugs her back* I missed you too. You know mom. She has to have her family dinners.

**Kriys: ***Nods* Yeah. They can be interesting.

**Tyler: ***Grins and kisses her softly* Ready to get this over with?

**Kriys: **....No.....Hopefully he isn't here....Yesterday he was pissed...So he just left...*Looks around* How was dinner with the Fam? *Stalling*

**Tyler: **No more stalling... let's go... *Shoves her gently*

**Kriys: **But...but...You love me...*Looks back at him, Pouts* Not even for a minute?

**Tyler: **You're right I do love you.... and no not a minute.

**Kriys: **Fine......*Looks at the door slowly heads for it, Holding onto Tyler's hand*

**Tyler: ***Holds on to her hand* C'mon don't be a wuss.

**Kriys: ***Sends him a quick glare* I'm not being a wuss.........I'm just being.......Um...yeah...not a wuss.

**Tyler: **You're being a wuss, let's go...

**Kriys: ***pouts again* Am not... *Opens the door and glances around before seeing no one and walking in*

**Tyler: **Go on... *Grins and shakes his head*

**Jamie: ***Looks up from the couch and jaw tightens slightly* Kriys?

**Kriys: **......You're coming to, Mi--*Covers her mouth and shakes her head, hides behind Tyler*

**Tyler: ***Holds her hand tighter and laughs a little*

**Jamie: ***Stands up and furrows brows* Kriyssy? That you?

**Kriys: ***Mumbles* No...It's not....

**Jamie: ***Walks out of the living room and freezes slightly* Tyler...Kriys...you're here.

**Tyler: ***Pulls her out and pushes her towards Jamie* Let's discuss this like rational adults.

**Jamie: ***Nods stiffly and crosses his arms* In the living room...

**Kriys: **.........I don't want to.... *Heads into the living room anyways*

**Jamie: ***looks at Kriys and shakes his head, mutters* Let's just get this over with...

**Tyler: ***Sits down on the couch and pulls Kriys with him* C'mon... let's just do it.

**Kriys: ***Mumbles under breath* Before one of us murders the other...

**Tyler: **Kriys.... *Drags out her name*

**Jamie: ***Sighs and rubs his eyes* Kriys...you understand why I left yesterday...right? *Voice tight as he swallows*

**Kriys: **....Other than being major league pissed...I'm assuming it's about Carm healing me and the events before that....Other than that...No.

**Jamie: ***Furrows eyebrow and glances at Tyler* Does...does he know?

**Kriys: **...About the pain killers/alcohol mixture...Not to mention the using thrown in there...Carm healing me...Yeah. I told him about it.

**Tyler: ***Sits silently and watches*

**Kriys: **Jamie...just give me the speech so we can go.......You're dancing around it.

**Jamie: **What you did was stupid...both things Kriys...I mean you should have known better than to just go and get yourself....*Jaw clenches and shakes his head* I... Kriys...I'm...disappointed...

**Tyler: ***Rubs her shoulders softly, Looks at Jamie*

**Kriys: **As is a lo... *Pauses and looks at him confused* What do you mean 'both things'?

**Tyler: ***Quirks brow* Both?

**Jamie: ***Stands up and glares down at Kriys* Getting yourself pregnant and trying to kill yourself, Kriystalynn!! *Takes a shuddering breath and stomps off towards the kitchen*

**Kriys: ***Eyes widen, Gets up going after him* What the hell do you think your saying?! I'm not pregnant!

**Jamie: ***Turns around* Like hell your aren't, Kriys! I got those calls, Kriys! The doctors. *Eyes narrow* You almost killed your kid...

**Tyler: ***Swallows hard and stares at Jamie and then at Kriys*

**Kriys: ***Shakes head* Fuck that Jamie! I am not! I would know I live in this body! *Punches him hard* And I would never sentence my kid to a death sentence like that!

**Jamie: ***Stumbles back and glares at her* DAMN IT, KRIYS! You don't believe me call the damn doctors yourself, then you'll realize why I'm so damn disappointed in you!

**Tyler: ***Grabs Kriys* Calm down, please...

**Kriys: **Are you dense?! I would know before they would! I'm not stupid! And I am not! *Glares back at him* What gives you the right to act like my father anyways?!

**Kriys: ***Turns to Tyler* I...*Glares back at Jamie*

**Tyler: ***Gets up and wraps his arms around her* Calm down, please....

**Jamie: ***Growls* I'm your older brother damn it, I'm looking out for you but you're making that extremely difficult these days, what I want to know is why the hell you would try to off yourself in the first place?

**Tyler: ***Bites his lip nervously and looks down at Kriys*

**Kriys: ***Fists clench* I said I didn't want to go...I told you I didn't...You made me...Didn't you think there was a reason?! Couldn't let me play the mean one just the once? No I had to be nice...

**Tyler: ***Rubs her shoulders*

**Kriys: **I always get suckered going to visit mom's side...I hate it...I mean Damn it, Jamie! Most of them is nothing but extreme Christians bent on shoving religion down my throat! A religion that doesn't ...

**Tyler: ***Grabs her back and holds her tightly* Kriys...

**Kriys: **Doesn't exist! Then whoever isn't an extreme Christian is getting back at their relatives by being idiots! Hang down there long enough and then add in a little fucking thing and you kind of don't realize you're doing something stupid 'til you come down...

**Tyler: ***Jaw clenches* Kriys... calm down... please... you're getting too upset.

**Kriys: ***Chest rising and falling angrily, Arms hugging her stomach* .... *Goes quiet*

**Jamie: ***Swallows and licks lips* I'll prove it to you...*Goes into the living room and dials a number* Hold on a second please...*Walks back over and hands Kriys the phone* Here...Maybe then you'll believe me.

**Tyler: ***Swallows and watches Jamie hand the phone to Kriys*

**Kriys: ***Looks at Jamie then the phone* Doubt it. *Grabs the phone, Holds it to her ear* Hello? *Listens as face pales, Drops her arm to her side slowly before dropping the phone*

**Tyler: ***Worried* Baby? Babe? Kriys?!

**Jamie: ***Concerned* Kriyssy? *Grabs her arms and shakes her gently* Kriyssy, you there?

**Kriys: **....*Shakes head slowly hitting her knees and hugging herself*

**Tyler: ***Kneels down next to her* Kriys? What's wrong?

**Jamie: ***Kneels in front of her* I thought you were trying to hide it from me, Kriys...I'm sorry...

**Kriys: **No....*Shakes her head, Tears on her face* No.

**Tyler: ***Wraps his arms around her and pulls her in to his chest*

**Jamie: ***Glances at Tyler* Did you know she was...pregnant?

**Tyler: ***Swallows and shakes head* No, man.... I had no...no clue.

**Kriys: **I...I...didn't...*Shakes her head* I didn't know... I could've...*Bites lip holding back tears*

**Tyler: ***Hugs her tighter and smoothes her hair* It's ok, baby.

**Jamie: ***Sighs and shakes his head* I'm sorry, Kriys...I didn't mean to yell at you...I just thought you were lying to me...

**Kriys: **I really didn't know...*Holds on to Tyler, Crying softly*

* * *

_**So I know it ended aburptly, and sorry about that....It's as far as the conversation went...After that needed people had to go to sleep.**_

* * *


	3. Talking to Ryan

* * *

_**OK so this conversation is the same day as the first one and most of it is over AIM with Ryan's writer. =)  
Anyways, enjoy.... Again... Sorry for the sudden stop...we passed out. Hope you guys like it.**_

**

* * *

**

**Kriys: ***Sits on her bed in her room, Knees held against her chest with her chin resting on her knees, Stares absent-like at the door*

**Ryan: ***Walks along the hall and knocks softly on the door* Anybody in? *Calls Kriys' cell and leans against the wall*

**Kriys: ***Sees caller ID and answers* Hello....?

**Ryan: **Hey, Kriys...long time no see...Where is everybody?

**Kriys: **Hey, Ryan...I'm at my house...Not sure where everyone else is at.

**Ryan: ***Sighs and heads back outside* The dorms are empty, Jude and Gabs aren't there?

**Kriys: **No they aren't....Just Jamie and Tyler. Jamie put him upstairs in a different room...and Jamie is in his room...Least…I think they are still here…That's all I know.

**Ryan: ***Gets in the car and starts it, Taking off towards Kriys' house* Well I'm heading over there...Is that alright?

**Kriys: **Yeah. That's all right... *Puts on speaker phone, Rocks self back and forth still holding her knees against her chest*

**Ryan: ***Takes the turn and sighs* Everything alright over there? Your quiet.

**Kriys: **Yeah...I think so. How have you been?

**Ryan: ***Sighs* Fine....ever since the incident I've kind of stayed away from the dorms, didn't want to hurt him...you wouldn't have liked that.

**Kriys: **Yeah...I wouldn't have...Still wouldn't. ...Thank you for that though.

**Ryan: **No problem, Kriys *Parks the car* Heading in now...

**Kriys: **OK. See you soon then. *Hangs up cell*

**Ryan: ***Walks into the house and calls out* Kriys?

**Kriys: **My room!

**Ryan: ***Runs up the stairs and down the hall, Pushes the door to her room open and peeks in* Hey...

**Kriys: **Hey you.

**Ryan: ***Grins and walks over to the bed, Sits on the edge and grins* How you holding up, Kiddo?

**Kriys: **As good as can be expected. Sorry I gave you a scare the other day. It wasn't intentional.

**Ryan: ***Hugs Kriys with one arm and grins* As long as your okay, that's all that matters. *Musses her hair*

**Kriys: ***Sticks tongue out* Yeah....*Looks over at him and sighs* We're OK.

**Ryan: **We're as in you and Ty right?

**Kriys: **Um...kinda.

**Ryan: **What's the kinda for?

**Kriys: **Um...Heh...Nothing.

**Ryan: ***Sighs* Kriyssy, after all we've been through together, you choose now to say nothing is going on...Seriously, Little Sis, spill.

**Kriys: ***Leans back against the pillow, mumbles* Littlesisispregnant...*Looks at the socks on her feet and wiggles her toes*

**Ryan: ***Eyes widen slightly* Whoa...*Clears throat* Jamie didn't take that too well, did he?

**Kriys: **Knew before I did. *Look saddens* ...Apparently the evil doctors called here after I left to tell me and Jamie got the message....He thought I was hiding it from him. So he yelled at me...He got hit... Make it short he called them 'cause I didn't believe him....Turns out I was pregnant when .......*Trails off*

**Ryan: ***Face pales* Oh...

**Kriys: **We're OK...Carm healed us both...But I just can't stop thinking about it....I mean...What if... *Looks over at him, Face still pale from earlier* I've been hiding at home since I found out.... Well...obviously at home... *Fakes a laugh*

**Ryan: **Well you didn't, and that's all that matters, your both here and your safe. *grins* Plus that little sucker is gonna have an awesome uncle.

**Kriys: **An awesome uncle huh?......Jamie would be awesome wouldn't he? *Jokes*

**Ryan: ***Rolls eyes and scoffs* I was not talking about Jamie. He's blonde, tall, handsome, extremely intelligent....Need I continue? *Smirks*

**Kriys: **...You really think that about Reid?

**Ryan: ***Raises eyebrow* You're being serious?

**Kriys: ***Sarcastic* Oh yeah...So serious. *Nudges him as if trying to push him off the bed*

**Ryan: ***Laughs and tickles her sides* No pushing your favorite friend off the bed!

**Kriys: **Hey... *Giggles* Stop that!

**Ryan: ***Sticks his tongue out and tickles her again* Ask nicely!

**Kriys: **I'll beat you if you don't stop! *Giggles again*

**Ryan: ***Grins* That isn't nice, Kriystalynn *Continues to tickle her*

**Kriys: **Ah...*Laughs lightly* Stop...Now...Please!

**Ryan: ***Grins and stops* That's all you had to say.

**Kriys: **Stop? Now? Or… Please?

**Ryan: **Please of course. *Grins and shakes his head*

**Kriys: **Oh...I really did say please, huh? *Scoffs* You're lucky. *Hits his shoulder* I don't usually.

**Ryan: ***Grins* Well for me you do...

**Kriys: **...Uh huh....Sure I do.. *Rolls eyes and shakes head*

**Ryan: ***Smirks* Of course you do...don't deny it!

**Kriys: **In your dreams maybe. *Fakes a glare* ...I'm hoping I'm not in your dreams.

**Ryan: **No worries...Recently I've been dreaming of dancing bananas....It's weird...*Scratches head*

**Kriys: **Dancing Bananas? Are you serious?... *Pouts* Now I want the Chunky Monkey ice cream that's in the freezer downstairs... Thanks for that, Ry.

**Ryan: ***Sneezes* Sorry...Want me to get it?

**Kriys: **You'd go get it for me? *Looks over at him* You sneezed?.....

**Ryan:** ...Yes I sneezed....Don't you sneeze?

**Kriys: **Yes...So...never mind, Doofus. *pokes him* Thought you were going to get me ice cream...?

**Ryan: **Sorry...Zoned, those damn dancing bananas. *Laughs and eyes flash, The ice cream appearing in his hand* Here ya go. *Smirks*

**Kriys: **Ryan! *Smacks him* No using!

**Ryan: ***Winces and rubs arm* Um...why? And I hope you know that really hurt...

**Kriys: **Good. *Takes the ice cream* Addiction. Kills you. Any of that coming to mind, Ry?

**Ryan: ***Sings* Not eighteen yet...Plus I'm not addicted, I know when enough is enough.

**Kriys: ***Finds a spoon on the night stand and opens up the Ben and Jerry's tub, Takes a bite* I'm just scared...Guess it's freaking me out about everyone.

**Ryan: ***Grabs the spoon and takes a bite, Hands it back, Muffled* What do you mean?

**Kriys: ***Takes another bite* I don't know. You 'guys' know what happens when you turn 18...Gabs and I...we're assuming it's the same, but since we're punished for having it we aren't sure how _it_ ends... *Looks down at ice cream* Or if we make it passed 18.

**Ryan: ***Tenses slightly* Yeah...Gabs has mentioned something like that. *Clears throat* But uh...you girls never know...You probably will end up like us, growing old each time you use...

**Kriys: ***Shrugs and takes a bite* Hopefully...I'd hate to think we have to deal with this shit even after 5 years of hell.

**Ryan: ***Nods and steals the spoon again, Takes a bite and sighs* So uh...What are you planning on doing about the bun? *Smirks and glances at her stomach*

**Kriys: **You rub my tummy and I'll smack you. *Steals her spoon back taking a bite* Not sure....Other than keep the baby... *Face saddens* I just about died thinking of what could have happened if Carmen hadn't been there....And lucky she could heal baby without knowing I was preg.... *Looks over at Ryan taking another bite* Sorry...It's just a scary thing...Changing subject back... I think I'll hide out away from the people at school when I show... *Shakes head*

**Ryan: **You're not gonna hide, if someone says anything I'll kick their ass to Neptune and back, got it? *Grins*

**Kriys: ***Smiles* Got it...But what happens if they manage to kick yours? *Sticks her finger in the tub and wipes ice cream in his cheek, Then takes a spoonful and eats it*

**Ryan: ***Smirks and wipes the ice cream off with his finger and licks it* Nobody can kick my ass, love, I have a secret weapon *Grins*

**Kriys: **A pregnant lil' sister? *Shakes her head* I can kick your ass.

**Ryan: **True...I highly doubt anyone will want to hit you...

**Kriys: **Don't know...Willing to test it for a few of the bitches in the school.

**Ryan: ***Raises eyebrow* If anybody touches you now, Kriys, they'll have to answer to me. I don't care if it's a boy or girl...me and them will become acquainted.

**Kriys: **...You are so strange, Ryan Garwin... But I think there'll be at least a few people who won't care if they really want to hit me.... *Glances over at him, Taking bite of the ice cream* Besides... I think you'll have to stand in line for that.

**Ryan: **To protect you? No...I'm first in line and if someone says other wise I'll deal with 'em! *Smirks*

**Kriys: **...Even if it's Jamie, Tyler, or me? *Pokes his shoulder*

**Ryan: **Eh Tyler and Jamie I can handle....you on other hand....oh I'm scared *smirks*

**Kriys: **You should be, Boy. I'll turn you into a frog...or a toad. *Smirks back at him*

**Ryan: ***Grins* Oh the horror! *Winks and laughs*

**Kriys: ***Laughs* Never mind...You're not interesting in frog/toad form....You're actually more annoying like that.


End file.
